bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Site Rename?
Hey guys. You may be thinking, "SITE RENAME?! WTF?!?!?!? NO WAYYYYYY!!!!" But you'd be wrong. You see, we may call ourselves "The BIONICLE Wiki", our technical site name is "Lego Bionicle". There are pages called "site pages". They're like pages that hold the issues that involve the site directly and all it's content. Like the vote for admin page, etc. However, the title of these pages contain "Lego Bionicle:" at the start. That's our "official" name. See the request for adminship page: Lego Bionicle:Requests for Adminship? See the community portal page: Lego Bionicle:Community Portal? Now back to site rename part of "Site Rename?" We can rename all these site pages manually, but to prevail; "Lego Bionicle" would still be our site name. I, or anyone other admin for that matter, can ask Wikia Staff to rename us "The BIONICLE Wiki". So that means pages like the request for adminship page would be: The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship. Which only makes more sense in regard to the site's deemed name, and it looks far more organized and sophisticated. Should we rename the site to "The BIONICLE Wiki", or keep "Lego Bioncle"? If anyone says "But aren't we already called The BIONICLE Wiki?", I will facepalm before screaming "CAN'T YOU READ?!" So, read before you vote. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 23:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Voting Keep site as "Lego Bionicle" Rename site to "The BIONICLE Wiki" #As creator. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 23:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) #ToaKayos 23:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) #I've never really learned the true name of this site. I call it Bioniclepedia, and I always thought that it was called The BIONICLE Wiki because of the logo until now. Hopefully, my confusion is over. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 01:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) #Didn't even know it was an option. It'd make things nicer. -[[user:Daiku|'''Daiku]]{Whine Here} { } #Much easier, at least for me. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 20:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) #As much as I'd love to change it back to BIONICLEpedia, I don't think it would be practical. We're simply used to this name now. - Mata Nui Talk 13:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Rename site to "BIONICLEpedia" Comments ...pretty sure we're already called The BIONICLE Wiki... -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :We have, but Lego Bionicle:Community Portal can be changed. That's what this is for. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 00:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Denfinitely not enough screaming of "CAN'T YOU READ?!?" -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Drats. You trolled me. :P —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 00:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Personally, I'd rather re-name it 'BIONICLEpedia'. I never did care much for 'The BIONICLE Wiki'; it seems too boring and obvious. Also, a name change to 'BIONICLEpedia' might convince the Powers That Be over at WMF that The Merge has actually been as successful as it's going to be successful. And of course, there's the simple nostalgia, but that's beside the point. Anyone else agree with me? or do I stand alone? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :But it isn't successful. The community, as in mainly you, had merged. But the content didn't merge at all. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not choosing the name, I'm going with what the wordmark and front page say. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 06:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Roden, but that's not an option. This is not a "Let's call ourselves this..." kind of vote. It's a vote for me to get approval to rename the ''technical site name. Make another forum for that, as it's not belonging-ness here. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 01:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :*facepalm* [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden''']] 17:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC)